South Park Sprinkles
by Courtanie
Summary: An ongoing collection of drabbles and oneshots, ranging from K to M. Mostly slash, but can vary.
1. Quiet

There were just certain things about summer that made him feel everything melt away; Warmth, freedom, his own home to stay in. Time away from the hellacious life of college was nothing less than sheer bliss, a complete step back to look back on the things that he once cherished most. Perhaps most of all in the things he enjoyed however, was time with Kenny.

Kenny was the only person that didn't bombard him with questions aside from "Hey, Kyle, how are ya?" He was simple and to-the-point, something that a psychology major like Kyle didn't have the pleasure of hearing anymore. Everyone and everything he dealt with on a daily basis had to have seven questions leeching off of the original. Not with Kenny though. He never liked thinking too much, or at least talking about it in the very least.

Kyle's eyes drifted over tree branches hovering above his head, snuggling his back more against the plush grass underneath him. A long, deep breath made him smile softly. The smell of evergreens is something that you come to miss when you're surrounded by the concrete jungle for so long, he'd discovered.

Green iris' flickered over to the form beside of him, clad in orange with his hands resting under his head, a toothpick bouncing between fine lips. Kyle almost chuckled, Kenny nearly perfectly pulling off his stereotype of the southern redneck with his current state.

A part of him yearned to say something, to get him talking. Kenny was his favorite part of coming home, after all. All anyone else wanted to talk about was how school was going or their plans to get married or how the condom broke and such. Kyle didn't care about any of that. As far as relationships went, he was waiting until after college unless someone happened to come along into his path. He wasn't going to search far and wide for it though. He knew that he had more important things to get out of his way first. And school? As soon as his breaks began, he tried to block it out completely. He had little to no interest in focusing on something that didn't need his worrying. When he came home, he liked to give himself (and Kenny) most if not all his attention most days.

Kenny shifted slightly and let out a tired sigh, wriggling about to try to get comfortable. His eyes lazily drifted around until landing on Kyle's. They stared at each other for a minute before both smirking and looking back up past the scraggly branches up into the clouded blue sky.

Kyle's eyes fell closed for a few moments, only listening to the sound of his and his companion's breathing, the soft wind that rustled through the foliage around them like a wind-sail cutting through a still tide.

He didn't know why they always came to this tree, to this exact spot. He had a feeling that Kenny didn't know either. They'd done it the night before Kyle had left for school almost two years ago. It was a hard night for both of them. Stan and Cartman were already gone to their separate corners of the country. Kyle's school started two weeks later, so he made sure to spend all the time possible with the blonde before he left him alone in their crazy hometown.

Perhaps they felt is was just a necessary thing. Like it was the one place that they had before everything fell apart. Before Stan and Cartman both decided that they were too busy or too good to remain in contact with either of them. Before the unbreakable four finally fell into shambles, reserving spots only for the blonde and the redhead lying under the broken tree. It felt comfortable, it felt like nothing had changed, that tree felt like home to them.

Kyle sighed, shaking his head a bit. That night before he'd left, everything felt like it was going to change. A part of him felt like it'd be the last time he'd see Kenny, and he knows that the blonde felt the same, the way that he made the extra effort to put out a conversation. The way that he practically clung to Kyle's side until Kyle finally had to go home and get some sleep before his trip.

Kyle loved that side of Kenny that night, the one that made it clear, in his own simplistic way, that their friendship meant so much to him. The one that didn't rely on presents or promises of 'hey bro, we'll call each other every night!' (Also known as the heartfelt promise Stan had made before he decided parties were more interesting than his best friend.)

It was one that was as simple as 'I'm here. If you need to talk, I'm here. But if you don't want to talk, that's fine, too. I'll still be waiting for whenever you do.'

Perhaps that was the way that Kenny perceived the redhead back. As that friend that didn't require gifts or unusual amounts of time and attention to feel a bond. One that was always there, just a silent, translucent strand that bound the two of them together in the most unusual of ways.

Kyle was so determined to keep it that way. It was so simple, so naïve of a relationship. One where if one of them were out in town, people who knew them well wouldn't ask them where their counterpart was. It wasn't so blatantly obvious to the rest of the world, but it was something that both of them knew was there. It was never spoken of, but between them and the tree towering above them, it was all but an outspoken announcement.

His eyes reopened to see the beginnings of stars glistening in the lavender-soaked twilight of the night. He couldn't help but smile again. The night that they'd first met under this tree, Kenny convinced him to stay longer, that the stars were night lights made just so he could find his way home when it was the right time.

He'd kept that ideology with him. Basking silently in the childish mind of his friend. It was just like Kenny to be so simple, yet so inventive. Maybe it was that that kept Kyle coming back to him. The fact that his mind was just the break that the overworked student needed. The one that could say the most profound things in the most simple and understandable of terms. He didn't have to work to sound like he knew what he was talking about, his child-like way about him did that for him.

He chuckled aloud, glancing over to see Kenny giving him a slightly cocked brow. Kyle just shrugged, giving him a small smirk. Kenny blinked before rolling his eyes and laughing a bit before settling back with Kyle staring at the dusk contentedly as it sank down into night over the edge of the world.

Kyle loved that about Kenny. He didn't have to know everything that went on in his mind. He only had to know about the things that Kyle wanted to share. Nothing was public, nothing was sacred. It was just two boys in their own worlds, merging them together if only for a bit underneath a broken tree in nothing but the purest of silent friendship.


	2. Flowers

Flowers - K2

A soft billowing cloud passed them by overhead, covering the sun in a smudge of gray charcoal. The two of them sighed, nestling into the grass beneath their bodies, slightly grateful for the lessened intrusion of blinding light in their eyes.

"What's that one look like?" Kyle asked, gesturing his head slightly towards the grace-giving cloud.

"...Hm." Kenny cocked his head, staring at it thoughtfully. "A unicorn."

"What? Where the hell do you see a unicorn?" Kyle squinted, trying to see for himself.

Kenny pointed uselessly at the sky with a limp wrist, swirling it around the cloud to paint them both the picture. "Head, horn, body, it's all there, Dude. Why? What do you see?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know. A whale, honestly. See how fat it is?" he pointed with the blonde, their hands bumping lightly. "See the tail?"

"Understood. Narwal," Kenny snorted.

"Consensus agreed to," Kyle laughed softly. He put his hand down, running his fingers through his hair as he rested back atop the grass. He let out a deep sigh. "I love this time of year."

"Don't we all," Kenny mindlessly agreed, stretching out and yawning a bit. Honestly to him, it wasn't the season he cared for, he just loved his private chill times with Kyle. Nothing but the two of them talking about everything but what mattered. No one else intruding with something ridiculous. Just pure relaxation. His head fell to the side slightly, finding a patch of dandelions beside him. He sniffed slightly, grabbing the four in the patch and gently yanking them out of the ground. He grinned, waving two of them in Kyle's face. "For you, I give thee flowers," he decreed proudly.

"Kenny, dandelions are weeds."

"I know weed when I see it and this ain't it," he retorted. "Shut up and make your wish on 'em."

Kyle opened his mouth to lecture Kenny in another drug-related tangent, but just sighed tiredly, taking the weeds from his hand. The lecture could come another day. Right now the moment was too serene to ruin.

"Close your eyes and I'll count to three. Then make your wish and blow."

"That a sexual demand?" Kyle teased.

Ken winked, "only if you want it to be. Now come on, close 'em."

They both did so, Kenny counting slowly, his thoughts circling around his wishes as if his desperate voice would make them happen.

_"1"..Never let these moments end_

_"2"...Let everything feel like a dream, but make it real_

_"3"...Please never forget me Kyle_

They both blew against their dandelions, sending the seeds out towards the sky, watching as they danced against each other in the soft wind.

"What'd you wish for?" Kyle asked sleepily, his green eyes trained on the twirling stems.

"If I tell you it won't come true," Kenny replied softly, his own gaze staring at the entranced redhead. _And I'm not going to risk that._


	3. Run

Some days, they needed that escape. Some days, they needed to feel like they were free. So became their nightly tradition. Everything gone as soon as they hit the ground and sped away, nothing but each other and the wind in their faces.

Kenny and Kyle smiled at each other, their feet pounding on the pavement beneath them as they sped towards the setting sun.

Kyle adored the way that Kenny looked on their evening run. The way that his blonde hair blew back, catching speckles of sunlight in each strand, making him a glittering beacon that Kyle would always move towards. He glanced down at his legs now and then, looking at the contrast between his own wobbly knees and the way Kenny's muscles were toned, flexing like that of an athlete. Kyle knew that they were both in good shape, but man did Kenny look it.

Kenny would catch him staring now and then, smirking at him and giving him a quick wink before speeding ahead a bit. Kenny knew that Kyle never minded that, he could feel the Jew staring at his ass intensively and he loved every bit of the attention. He gave his hips a few sways, hearing the tortured groan from Kyle's throat, knowing he would just pass it off as exertion. But Ken knew better. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"One more lap, Ky?" he called back behind him. He grinned at the light glimmer from Kyle's sweating face, the way he bit his lip in anxiousness. Kyle knew that an extra lap meant more time before they could get home and get down to what they both really wanted to do. But Kyle also knew the more laps they did, the more of a reward he got at the end of the day.

Kyle sped up a bit, reaching Kenny's side and panting slightly. "If I beat you around the block, I demand amazing sex since we've done seven laps already, Asshole."

Ken laughed brokenly a bit, kissing Kyle's sweat-drenched hair and nodding. "Anything for my lovely little workout buddy." He smirked as Kyle sped ahead of him, on a furious path to get what he wanted. Kenny snorted and shook his head. Like he even had to ask.


	4. Monster

Red eyes crept over his still, shallowly breathing form. They were full of hunger, of exhaustion, of stories from the night before. Clear-headed and alert, Kyle could recognize that look. That look that drove him mad. It made him want to smack the taller man, it made him want to scream and rant and rave. But it wouldn't matter, it hadn't in the past, why should it be any different now?

He set down his book in his lap, taking a heavy, wavering breath. "Craig..." he began slowly, inching up towards the headboard as best he could. He quickly surveyed around the room, bright green eyes flickering to every possible route of escape that he could find. Unfortunately, Craig was blocking the doorway, and a third-story apartment window may not be in his best interest to hightail out of.

"What?" the voice was gruff and curt, Kyle could practically see the drunken spittle cascading out from his puffy lips. A slow step towards the bed...

"Craig, no," he said firmly. He was a lot braver than he had been in the past, when he could do nothing but curl up and accept his fate at the hand of an angry Craig. Nowadays, he could at least try and say no. It never worked, but at least he knew that Craig hadn't killed every last bit of him.

Craig blinked in confusion at him for a moment. He wasn't used to being told no. Or, not that he could recall at least. "Bullshit," he muttered, leaning back and locking their door. Kyle's breath hitched. Sure it was easy enough to unlock their door, but that still gave Craig a good two seconds to come after him if he managed to get that far.

The raven-haired boy smirked sufficiently at him, wandering towards the bed, his legs wobbling with the uneasy shifting he felt beneath his feet. Kyle cautiously placed his book on his nightstand beside him, careful to not take a moment's glance away from the one approaching him. A blink could be catastrophic. Shaking, worn and bruised hands made their way behind him, getting him ready to leap when needed. Craig tumbled down onto the foot of their bed, grabbing Kyle's leg violently.

"Dammit, I said no!" he yelled, kicking away from him, turning on his side to make for the door. Craig's reflexes, though slow, caught his waist in a tight grip, slamming him back down onto the mattress. Kyle wheezed as the air rushed from his lungs, arms frantically pushing and punching feebly against Craig's practically impervious form. That was why Craig liked to drink, Kyle had learned early on, without it, he was a giant pussy. But when he drank, he couldn't feel jackshit what people threw at him.

Craig's sharp, jagged teeth sunk down onto Kyle's collarbone and the redhead howled. Skin broke and tears welled in Kyle's eyes, an infuriated growl escaping his lumped throat. "Get off of me, Tucker!" he screamed, bringing his knee up into Craig's hip and jutting him off beside him on the bed. Kyle clambered up, trying to make a dash for the door before once again being blocked off by Craig.

The angry red eyes seared holes into his crawling skin. "Get in the bed, Kyle," he demanded, his voice coming out in short, breathless huffs.

Kyle stepped back, shaking his head slowly. Maybe the window wasn't such a bad idea after all...

"Kyle!" he snarled, lunging towards him. Kyle let out a quick yelp, turning and concealing himself into their walk-in closet, slamming the door behind him and pressing the lock in on the door. He could see the wood of the barrier bend as Craig slammed into it and he winced, looking and finding the trunk they'd brought when they moved in. He grabbed it, wincing at it's weight and dragging it to in front of the door as Craig's fists mercilessly barraged onto the white door.

"Open this door!" he ordered. "Kyle get the fuck out here you stupid bitch!"

"Fuck off!" he shouted back, his voice squeaking in terror a bit, knowing that if Craig did manage to get through that door, there'd be a hell of a lot more than just a rough fucking ahead of him. He grabbed a few spare hangers from off the rack, hooking one around the knob and linking the rest back up onto the rack. He let out a shuddery rush of air, knowing that what he was doing wasn't much, but it was all he could do for now.

He slid down into a corner of the closet behind a mess of jeans and jackets, his fingers curling in the brazened carpet beneath him. He leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, and murmuring to himself. Anything to make the situation seem less worse than it did. Anything to make the anger just stop. Please...please just make it stop.

Craig continued beating on the door before Kyle opened his eyes again to the sound of silence. He listened carefully for a few moments, screaming and lunging back, hitting the wall as the sound of glass smashing into the door left him wide-eyed and terrified.

Silence came again before Kyle could hear him muttering "goddamn whore". Kyle held his breath, counting footsteps and hearing the bedroom door unlock. It slammed shut and the redhead could hear Craig stumbling over into the living room, no doubt to pass out on their couch as he always did after drinking and/or fucking.

Kyle let out a few breathless sobs, thanking God, Moses, whoever he could think of for sparing him for once. He just didn't know what to do about all this. He couldn't keep living like this, he knew that.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, a moment of hysteria demanding he call 9-1-1. But what was the point? Any time he did, Craig managed to get himself out of trouble. Anymore, the police were ignoring calls he sent in, or at least taking almost two hours to get there.

He opened up his messages, finding Kenny's name and quickly typing in 'Craig's drunk. He tried again. Please come help.'

He bit his lip as he hit send, knowing he could be signing off a death wish. But Kenny was the only one he'd told about that. Kenny was the only one that he'd trusted, telling him just where he got those bruises. Just how much Craig loved asserting his dominance over him when the whiskey was swimming through his system.

Stan was too busy with his own problems with Wendy and their kid. He couldn't be a bother to them anymore. And Cartman was, well, still fucking Cartman. Kenny was the only one he had to look towards anymore. At least, now that Craig had developed such problems that he wasn't good enough for anything anymore, let alone being a dependable boyfriend.

His screen lit up almost instantly, 'fuck man, u ok? im on my way.'

Kyle smiled, taking a heavy breath. Kenny knew how to handle Craig like this, he'd be okay. 'I'm in the closet, the door's probably unlocked. If not, you have your key."

'alright.'

Kyle crawled to the front of the closet, unhooking his hangers carefully, trying not to make any more noise than he had to. He looked down at the trunk, his fingers brushing over it genially. His hands found the latches on the front and unhooked them, pushing the heavy lid up against the door. He surveyed inside and couldn't help but smile at what he found. Yearbooks piled up on one side, memories flooding back to him of how Craig and he had gotten in competition for who had the most friends, and the loser had to buy the other a pizza dinner.

Craig called that their first date after snarfing down half of Kyle's pizza.

Old childhood clothing, such as Kyle's old ushanka before his replacement was bought, and Craig's Peruvian clothes lied folded neatly, gathering dust. He shook his head slowly. There was so much to their history, even if they had never noticed it before. Kyle made the effort, he truly did. He tried to show Craig that what they had was at one time wonderful and unlike anything they'd found before. His fiery temper to Craig's dry, monotonous views were the perfect catalysts for their deep, meaningful conversations, for Craig chilling Kyle out in a fight whereas Kyle could get Craig motivated to kick some ass when need-be.

If only Craig hadn't turned that on Kyle completely.

He shut the trunk and slid it back into it's place, sitting with his back against the door and staring up at the small inlet window into the sunlight.

Nothing would ever be the same, he knew that much to be true. He knew that a part of Craig still loved him as the boy felt back. A part of him would probably always be stuck in the memories of what once was, even if some parts were shaded in the mist of his addiction. There would always be that one part of Kyle that would always hope that the real Craig was still inside of this new monster.

However, he would just have to rediscover that side of him without Kyle by his side.


	5. War

"Get down you asshole!" Damien seethed, pushing Kyle down on the bed with an abnormally strong hand.

"Don't tell me what to do," Kyle gasped, pulling his head from the pillow and grabbing at the demon's arm, kicking his leg against the boy's abdomen and rolling him down beside him with an 'oomph!'

Kyle took his chance and leapt atop of Damien, straddling his hips and pinning his arms down. They stared at each other, red eyes meeting green, panting in exhilaration and teeth grinding.

Damien chuckled darkly, "Oh so you think you're the big man now, huh? And what are you gonna do with me pinned down under you like this?"

"This, fucktard," he growled, his hips grating atop the others', his lips planting themselves down and taking control as Damien's body froze for a moment as his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of friction.

Damien broke from the kiss for but a moment, smirking and thrusting up against the redhead's groin. "So, you think you can dominate the son of Satan, hm?"

Kyle smirked. "I have before and I can damn well do it again, you son of a bitch."

"Hm, prove it," he growled demandingly, taking his arms back and grabbing Kyle's hair, yanking him against his lips again. Claws dug into his scalp, but Kyle paid little to no mind, his adrenaline pumping as his hand traced between them and grabbed at Damien's clothed growth.

It was always like this. Nothing but a consistent war between the two of them over who was going to take control that night. But they liked it that way. Nothing got the both of them going more than a little bit of fire.


	6. Patters

Some days, a gust of air was all it took for him to fall to his knees, to make him remember. Sometimes, it took nothing more than the stoic, eerie silence of his room. Everything reminded him of what was. It was harsh and cold, yet left him a state in which none could see the difference.

HIs hand trembled lightly around his pen, head ducked down with red curls hanging lazily in his eyes. The low lighting of his desk lamp shrouded him in somber forgetfulness, as though the essence of light itself evaded him. He felt alone and tired, left in the dark to suffer through it all. His script was careful and tedious, as had been his way for so long. But now was different than before. Now words had meaning, gave him the only life that he could reach towards.

His breath wrapped around each letter like a rhythmic tide washing over the blank canvas of a page. His fingers diligently scraped along the pages as he wrote; savoring it. Feeding on the worlds that they brought to him. Surviving on the memories that their stories told.

_We cried together that day, _he wrote. _It was the first time since we were kids, the first time that we found one another in such a vulnerable state. _He took a long, wavering breath, remembering that day in such vivid detail it flooded over him like a wool blanket. Covering him completely, barely giving the air to him that he needed for survival, but giving that extra ounce of unsettling comfort as it tightened around his heart. _He told me that he was leaving, but I didn't believe him. I never could. He was immortal, at least he was to me. TO everyone else, maybe he was just a poor kid without a Hell's lick of a chance...but to me he'd make it. I guess this is one of those times where he was wrong, I wasn't smarter than I gave myself credit for. I was nothing more than a helpless child._

"You know, writing like that isn't good for you. I've told you this," a voice sang in his ear like the glorious chorus of a church choir rising from the pews. He closed his eyes and took a heavy, relieved breath.

"I know," he opened his eyes and looked into the bright blue counterparts of a boy on his windowsill. "I can't help myself."

A handsome smirk tugged onto the opposing face, a simple gesture that made his heart flutter. "Oh, Kyle," he laughed softly, hopping off the window and coming behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kyle closed his eyes, letting the feeling of said hand linger on his clothed skin, the only sound echoing throughout the room being the steady, hard beating of his heart. "I miss you, Ken," he whispered, almost to himself so soft and desperate. So, so desperate for Kenny to hear the pleading in his voice, the cries for him to stay right behind him forever.

"Shh," Kenny rubbed his skin lightly, reaching up and curling a tendril of hair around his finger softly. The two of them remained in silence, a soft pitter of rain beginning to fall onto the window beside the boys. Kyle blinked open teary eyes, looking behind him at the handsome blonde looming over him, the dim lighting making his skin glow a rich shade.

"Ken...," he stood from his desk and got to his feet, watching the boy with unblinking eyes, terrified that looking away from him may result in his disappearance. And he never knew, the next loss may be the last. Kyle didn't want to take that chance.

Kenny heard everything his resounding silence said clearly, taking his hand and leading him to the bed, letting him sit down before taking a place next to him. "I know," he nodded, placing his hand against Kyle's cheek and letting him lean into his touch. Bright eyes turned dull as the redhead nuzzled against him, begging for more contact.

"Why?" Kyle whispered, eyes creaking open to look up at him in an exhausted glaze.

"You ask me every time," Kenny stroked his cheek lovingly. "And I don't know. But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"For now."

Silence fell between the two of them again, the rain picking up speed outside and to Kyle sounding like crashing waves against the house. Everything was sensitized to him now, everything seemed ten times more powerful than ever before, especially the hurt cascading through his chest. Kyle's deep green eyes locked into Kenny's, falling into the familiar trap of comfort and serenity, the one place where he ever felt that he could become lost in and never wish to return to the outside world. It'd been that way for a long time, he wished to keep it as such.

Kenny smiled at him crookedly, his lips thin and twitching slightly at the torrent of emotions soaring through the both of them. He leaned forward, placing his lips atop Kyle's and running his hand up softly through his hair. Kyle sighed happily, tasting the wonderfully reoccurring taste of cinnamon gum and cigarettes that always followed Kenny around.

They stayed together, tongues lapping at each other cautiously, knowing that the other welcomed it whole-heartedly, but a part of them raging inside for them doing this all over again. Kenny pulled away just a breath, whispering his name and sending Kyle into a spiral of heartbreak and bliss all at once.

Slim hands slid up Kenny's jeans over his zipper and the blonde arched at the sudden contact, watching Kyle as his eyes opened, begging him for another kiss. "Kyle, we don't have to-"

"Yes we do," he pleaded, eyes brimming and usually rock-solid demeanor wavering with each labored breath.

Kenny hesitated before leaning down and capturing the redhead's lips once again. His calloused fingers traced down Kyle's jeans, working to the button and quickly managing to undo the fabric. Kyle leaned up as Kenny worked his clothes down around his legs, sliding them off with a grace mirroring that of a prima ballerina and tossing them aside into a heap on the floor. Kenny's hands ghosted Kyle's thighs, feeling him quiver and whimper beneath him. He cupped his ass and brought him up closer, feeling him sit atop his own legs, half-hardened skin already pressing against his stomach. A heavy gulp escaped him as Kyle broke off the kiss and began slowly working down his neck and chin, nipping at his collarbone with the geniality of a kitten.

Kenny tightened his grip on Kyle's skin, fingertips digging into the flesh in divots as teeth slid down Kyle's neck in the lightest of grazes. "_Kenny_," Kyle whispered against his neck, his hips bucking down against the blonde's pantline. Kenny grunted in response, his own body jerking up against the slender form he held so tightly against himself. Kyle's hands shimmied down Kenny's back and waist, nervously shaking between excitement and the pure hurt he felt doing this. It felt dirty and unpure, but so _needed. _

His slim fingers undid Kenny's jeans in the same fashion as his own, reaching through the fabric of his boxes and wrapping his hand around the throbbing skin waiting for his touch, _aching _for it.

"Ung," Kenny breathed out as his lover's hand wrapped around him tighter, slowly and purposefully moving up and along his shaft. He knew what this was doing to Kyle, how much he was repulsed by this level of physical contact and yet so enticed and in love with the feeling it gave him. Knowing Kyle's whirlwind of thoughts gave him as much of a thrill as the actual touching itself more often than not.

"Ken..." Kyle whimpered, pushing up against him, brushing against his own hand and Kenny's skin for some friction.

Kenny pulled him closer, pushing their hips against one another and letting their gasps echo in the tiny bedroom as the heat between them was enough to light up a spark.

"Ask for it," he demanded, kissing along his pale skin. "Tell me what you want," he leaned up and whispered hotly into the shell of his ear. "_Tell me Kyle_."

"I want it," he cried out softly as Kenny's fingers brushed teasingly over his skin. "I need it, please, please, please!"

Kenny laughed warmly against his cheek, obliging with a firm hand and mimicking Kyle's actions atop his own flesh. They moaned together, hips rutting for more friction, lips and tongues colliding against one another in a frenzy. They knew this wouldn't last, they knew that everything would fall to pieces once more after all of it was over. But the heartache always seemed to be worth it. Worth the closeness, worth the love and the drive. Worth everything they put their souls in to in the heat of the moment.

Minutes rode on of Kyle seated atop Kenny's lap, his bare skin chaffing against the denim of the blonde's jeans, but he paid no attention, didn't even notice it as his mind focused on the heat building in his body, the tightness that began to sit in the pit of his gullet. His entire body seem to curl into itself as he felt Kenny tensing all the same, both of them panting and clawing at each other with their free hands.

"Kenny...," Kyle let out a long whine as a thumb glided over his slit, marking over the tip of him in a light layer of precum.

Kenny said no words, merely kissed and bit and suckled at his skin. A particularly hard nip forced Kyle to throw his head back and let out a long moan. Sweat beaded along the edges of auburn hair, turning their hue into a deep scarlet to match the heavy blush coating the young boy's face. Kenny watched his throat convulse as he gasped for air, teeth latched to the skin as he suckled a deep purple mark onto his ivory skin. He pulled back, gritting his teeth as Kyle looked down at him with desperate, needy eyes.

"Shhh," he motioned, speeding his wrist and feeling Kyle writhe against him, pulsating his body into his hand like it was made for him and only for him. It was sloppy, it was a bit clumsy and rather unorthodox, but to them, it was perfect. Kyle's body nearly went still before a few soft meowls escaped him and he exploded onto the front of Kenny's shirt with a long, mesmerizing moan.

Kenny grunted as Kyle's hand sped up in the thrill of his adrenaline before he shot forward, biting hard into Kyle's shoulder and quivering as the fruits of their labor finally spilled out onto the peak of Kyle's stomach shown by his riding shirt.

They panted, Kenny's strength giving out and collapsing backwards with Kyle on top of him. He rolled him over beside him and pulled him close, the coolness of their cum settling in on each of them, feeling a rush of excitement and relief falling onto them like autumn leaves.

It was a rather long time before words finally breached the surface. "Kenny..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't go," the tiny voice whispered beneath wavy wisps of curled red hair.

Kenny merely petted his head, kissing his forehead tenderly. He had no response for the boy, nothing came to mind. He let them stew there in the quiet a while longer, nothing more than the sound of rain and of his fingers gently rushing through the boy's hair.

"I love you," Kenny whispered finally, clinging onto the boy with all he could, both of them closing their eyes as they fell into one another's warmth and comfort. It was all either could ask for, and all that they both knew that they could receive.

Kyle awoke with a start, finding himself passed out atop his sheets. A quick glance of the clock revealed it was two am, and a look downwards showed that he was fully dressed.

His eyes drooped and his heart seemed to melt into oblivion. It happened again. Every night for the past three months it had happened. He gulped, feeling his neck in the spots that he could still feel burning. No pain at the touch, no indication of any kinds of markings. Absolutely nothing.

Nothing but him and the silent air around him; taunting him, teasing him.

The boy sat up in the dim lighting, tears welling up in his jade eyes and a heavy sniffle escaping his throat against his will.

His view landed on his notebook, sitting as he left it atop his desk. With a heavy heart and a wavering step, he forced himself up off the bed and mindlessly towards it. He sat down, grabbing his pen in his shaking fingers and gulping.

_It happened again, _he wrote. _It felt so real, just like every other time. It's like he's here. With me. I know it makes me sound crazy. Everyone thinks I am to begin with, but this just makes it worse. It makes the pain last eternally. I can't move on like he told me I would have to..._

He looked out the window at the bright moonlight, patters of rain splashing in harmonious discord for his viewing.

Like his words, the rain wrapped around every emotion he could carry, drowning them in a melody of sound and cleansing purity. Like he and Kenny, they all came down to Earth together, but eventually they came apart at the very foundations which once made them whole.

Kyle sighed, closing his book and continuing to stare out the window out into the unforgiving nature before him. He knew what his dreams meant, he knew what Kenny meant to him. And he knew that, in the end, the rainstorm of his heart would never, ever cease.


	7. Watercolor Pavement

_**From my Graveyard; 11/5/10**_

_**Dunno why I deleted this one. It's corny as fuck but idk it's not my worst pft. It's a K2 fic (shocking I know)  
**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

I stare.

There's not much else that I can do as I step outside into the moist air on this windy evening.

On my way to the market to fulfill my father's smoking habit per usual but something seems to grab me before I can go about my way. I glance around at the baby blue and lilac sky surrounding me, the way that it clasps around the neighborhood and trees with its soft hold.

It's something entirely new to me.

I step down our walkway, staring up at the sky with wonder before I hit a crack in the sidewalk and stumble a bit. My attention falls to the road in front of my house and I cock my head at the way it glistens; the way that the sky mirrors itself on the pavement in its array of pastel hues. I continue gazing at it, lost in the way that every detail is highlighted in the cracked and broken road. How it captures every curvature of the clouds and every ray of light peeking through them.

I have no idea why it's drawing me in so much; it's just a goddamn street after the rain.

"Hey! Hey Kenny!" I hear.

My ears perk a bit and I look to see Kyle briskly walking towards me with a smile on his face. I raise my brow a bit as I see a camera clutched in his hand. "Hey," I call back with a nod. I straighten up over the sidewalk and stick my hands in my pockets as he jogs up to me, looking at me with his gleaming green eyes.

"Dude, you wanna come with me for this project?" he holds up his camera for a moment.

"What project?" I ask, noticing the way he's bouncing impatiently on the walkway.

"Stupid school newspaper needs a picture for the front cover and I was voted to do it," he sighs. "Stan was supposed to tag along but he's much more interested in Wendy's cleavage," he rolls his eyes. I chuckle and shake my head at his annoyed pout. "So," he continues, "I was wondering if you wanted to come instead," he smiles at me.

I look from him to my house with the broken shutters and think a bit. Dad will beat the shit out of me if I'm not back with his cigarettes in twenty minutes.

At this point I don't really care I guess; I'd much rather hang out with Kyle a bit and deal with his shit later.

I look down at my redheaded friend again and smile, nodding a bit. He brightens up, starting to walk past me, purposely shoving his elbow into my stomach and pushing me back. I smirk at him as he speeds past me and sticks his tongue out, hopping forward and shoving his shoulders a bit. He laughs as he stumbles and catches himself.

"Hey, watch it," he says, "If I break this camera you'll have to sell your organs on the black market to pay me for a new one."

"You wish," I scoff, bumping him with my hip. He laughs again and brushes his bangs out of his eyes, calming down and taking a deep breath.

"So," he says as we slow our gaits.

"So?"

He looks up at me and cocks his head. "You uh, you were looking pretty thoughtful back there," he jerks his head back a bit. "You okay?"

"Hm?" I blink before my mind catches up with him, "Oh, oh that. Yeah," I nod. "There was some weird slug on the ground," I lie.

"You weren't thinking about eating it were you?" he raises his brow. "I know you get desperate for food but you know you can eat at my house."

I snigger a bit at him and hit him with my arm, "Nah. You're my favorite to mooch off of. No way would I pass up that for some amphibian."

"Mollusk," he corrects with a snort.

"Oh be quiet, Mr. I-Know-Everything," I roll my eyes jokingly at him. He just smirks and shakes his head. Another beat passes us before my eyes fall to some birds circling each other in the sky. I hum a bit before asking, "So. What is this picture of?"

"Dunno yet," he states, I can feel his eyes on me as mine stay locked in the watercolor sky. "Wendy and Bebe told me, 'Take a picture of something pretty, Kyle'," he mocks in a high-pitched voice, I look down to see him fluttering his lashes like them and I burst out laughing.

"A little make-up and you got the girl thing down pat, Ky," I tease.

He scrunches his nose and looks up at me, "Hey, Man, fuck off," he pouts. I laugh again as he punches my arm. We continue walking out towards the woods and he sighs tiredly. I watch him a bit, noticing his drooping eyes and slightly slumped shoulders.

"You okay, Dude?"

"Hm? Yeah," he nods, taking a hand and pulling his hat off his head to run his fingers through his soft curls. "Just...tired, I guess," he shrugs. We step off the road onto some grass still coated in slight traces of snow.

"You guess?" I repeat. "Why, Kyle, that sounds like a lie," I stare down at him.

He looks back up and blushes lightly and I can't help but smile at him. He's far too easy to read. "It's just been a really long past couple of days," he winces. "I'm tired of being stuck with everything for everybody and...and...I don't know," he slumps his head.

I throw my arm around his shoulders and pull him into me and feel him burning under me. "Look," I grin at him, "You don't have to do everything like ya do, Dude. Just relax and be yourself for awhile. You need to stop letting everyone push you around."

"Nobody 'pushes me around'," he retorts. "I just can't say no," he shrugs. "Cept to Cartman, of course," he adds.

I chuckle, "So you're saying...if I asked you to do anything right here and now you'd do it?"

"Don't push it, Buddy," he frowns at me. I pout again and he rolls his eyes as we continue trekking through the crunching blades of grass. I keep him under my arm, watching the blue waves of shadows over the field as we walk, our feet falling into synchronization as we head down towards Stark's Pond.

"Question," he says randomly.

"Answer," I retort, raising my brow at him.

"What do you think of when you think of pretty things?" he asks slowly. "Say boobs and I'll kill you, just so you're aware."

I blink at him for a bit. Hell, that hadn't even crossed my mind.

Yet.

"Hmm," I say thoughtfully closing my eyes and letting my mind wander for a moment. "Light."

"Light?" he repeats, staring at me.

"Light," I nod. "Light is something special. Because without it...there wouldn't be prettiness...right? Because we couldn't see," I shrug.

He stares at me for a moment. "Wow. That was...a lot deeper than what I was expecting from you."

"The hell were you expecting?" I look at him.

"Iono," he shrugs. "Something generic like flowers..." he pauses and bites his lip. "But what about poetry?"

"What about it?"

"Well, it's considered pretty, right?" he states. "And you don't need light to hear things."

"You need light to read though," I counter.

"But you don't need it to think of poetry," he elaborates. "I can count off tons of 'Roses are Red' poems without having to read them. I mean, ideas come to people from their mind, not necessarily through their eyes."

"But what are ideas when you have nothing to base them off of?" I ask.

"Helen Keller couldn't see," he says. "Beethoven couldn't hear. But look at what we have from them today. I mean, life is nothing but what you make it out to be, no matter if you're deaf or blind or stupid like Cartman." I chuckle and he pauses before starting back up, "I mean, the idealism of something being 'pretty'...it's so vague."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," I quote, kicking a rock out of my way.

"Exactly!" he exclaims. "But that quote's wrong because this isn't anything to do with what we see. Taking a picture of something pretty could be a variety of ideas."

"How so?" I ask. "A picture is...ya know...a picture," I shrug. In all honesty, I don't care. I just love hearing Kyle go off on rants and the way he gets so passionate about it.

"Let's say you take a picture of...a homeless person and their kid. What can you think of that'd be pretty in that picture?" he asks me.

This is getting too hard for me to keep up with.

"Um...the...fact that...the kid's with them?" I guess with a wince as we approach the pond.

"Exactly," he nods. "But that's not so much the sight because you know...they're homeless. That's a sad thing. It's the idea that they're together. That together they're staving off hunger and being each other's everything. I mean, there's a lot of portraits that you can paint from such a generic idea. Everything is ugly and beautiful in its own right."

"Holy shit, my head," I complain, taking my free hand and holding it against my temple. "Kyle, I think you're reading too much into this."

"I think that this project sucks balls," he pouts.

I burst out laughing at his change of mood and shake my head, pulling him into me closer. "Dude, just take a picture of a flower if you're so against this."

"I like your idea," he says quietly, looking up at me. "Light is good. You can do a lot with it."

This surprises me slightly. It's not too often I'm told I have a good idea, especially by Kyle. I smile at him a bit and he smiles back as we look at the pond stretching in front of us.

"Wow," he says, looking at it carefully. "This place looks totally different after it rains."

I nod, bending over slightly and staring into the pond. I see Kyle and I reflected in the soft waves as they crash into the pebbles under our feet. Our orange coats are practically beaming against the pastels outlining the sky above us. I turn my head and watch Kyle's reflection as he holds his camera under my arm still, his head surveying the area with that curiosity-laced look that just makes him who he is.

"What do you think I should take a picture of?" he looks over and asks me. I watch him from the pond still and shrug. "Iono, there's a lot of pretty things here," I state, keeping my eyes locked on his pale form in the water. His face drops slightly and he sighs.

"You're no help."

I look up at him, seeing his pout still there and smile crookedly. "Sorry," I shrug again. His face looks positively adorable as he pouts more and I hug him again. He pulls out of my grip to my disappointment and starts walking around.

"I don't know what to do," he sighs.

"Okay, what's on the cover besides the picture?" I ask him as he looks around aimlessly, coming up beside him.

"A story about the introduction into 'the modern era'," he quotes with rolling eyes. "Something about people and the way things are changing and we can't slow it down." I stop myself from faking a yawn as he adds, "It's a story I wrote awhile back," he says softly. "I didn't want it there but they insisted on it."

"Aww Kyle's an author," I tease, pinching his cheek. He blushes and pushes away my hand.

"Shut up, Kenny," he sighs, raising his camera and snapping a picture of a tree glistening in the sun. "Maybe I'll just take some random ones and have them pick their favorite," I shrug.

I watch him for a bit before cocking my head. "So...what's this story about?" I ask.

He stops in mid-shot before looking at me. "A girl."

"Very descriptive," I raise my brow.

He blushes again and looks down, "A girl who likes another girl and everyone thinks it's wrong and...stuff," he shrugs. He plays with the wrist-strap on his camera, twirling it around his fingers and staring down at it. "And she thinks that everything's over because her life is sucky but then the other girl likes her back and...," he sighs. "It's dumb, Kenny. It's fucking dumb, that's all."

I stare at him for a bit, watching as he continues avoiding eye contact with me and how he shakes lightly as a vibrant silhouette against the pale sky and white-coated shrubbery surrounding us. The air becomes all but stoic around us, filling the empty space with unnerved tension.

I step forward and clasp his arm. He looks up at me and I shake my head. "Nah, it doesn't sound like it." He blushes once more and I smirk at him. "I have an idea for your picture, c'mon," I gesture, pulling him away back the way we came from.

"K-Ken?" he blinks. "Dude, where are we going?"

"You'll see, you'll see," I assure him, dragging him along behind me. He speeds up a bit and catches up to my side, letting me move my hand down from his arm and grasp his slim hand. I can feel him burning with his fluster still but just turn and smile at him. He smiles back, his eyes scanning my face for an answer as to where we're heading. I just smirk and continue tugging him along, past the coated trees and down the river of color reflected under our feet.

I pull him until we're back at the end of the road and stop. I look around while he stands beside me, staring up at me. I look at him and smirk again, grabbing his camera out of his hand and messing around with my free fingers. I squeeze his hand lightly in my own, scrolling through the menu of the device until I find the timer setting. I smirk, setting it for ninety seconds and placing it on a disregarded tree stump near the sidewalk. I look down behind it and line it up, smiling as I center it and looking up at the redhead.

"Um, Ken?" he asks again, raising his cinnamon brow.

I ignore his question and pull him with me into the road, watching our mirrored images as they walk underneath us on the glossy pavement.

"Dude, what are we doing?" he insists. I come to a stop where I intended, looking around the area and nodding to myself before glancing at his somewhat frustrated face. I shoot him a smile and chuckle at his expression before turning and wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him into myself. He tenses up and blinks at me in shock, his fingers grasping the sleeves of my jacket before I smile down on him. "Um...Ken?" he asks.

"We've got about sixty seconds," I say nonchalantly. "We can make this picture really pretty if you're willing to."

"Um...uhhh..." he winces uncertainly. "What um...how exactly?" he questions.

I smirk before diving my head forward and planting my lips against his own. He lets out a shocked yelp and half-attempts to push me away. I just press against him harder, sliding my tongue along his silent lips until he lets out a small whine and his teeth part. I dive my tongue into his mouth, tracing it along his own muscle and letting it slide along his cheek. He shivers in my hold and I smile against him, holding him tighter in my arms.

I can feel his fingers clenching deathly into my jacket and I can feel him reluctantly returning my kiss. I take a heavy breath and pull him as far into me as I can, watching through half-lidded eyes as his own emeralds slip closed and he allows his own tongue to move against my own. I allow mine to slip shut, focusing on his tensive hold and the innocent wanderings of his kiss.

My hands travel down and grab around his slim waist after he calms slightly. I can feel his body quake in my palms, the burning blush of his spanning all the way down his back as I hold him.

I can hear the camera's shutter going off in the background but push that little fact aside, clasping onto Kyle still and holding him for all that I can. A few moments later he seems to snap back into himself and pulls away from my mouth, leaving me pursed-lipped and a tad disappointed. He clears his throat awkwardly and looks away from me as I stare at his face with a smile playing on my moistened lips.

"What...what was that for?" he asks softly.

"I wanted to," I shrug. He blushes insanely and laughs nervously.

"Any...real reason?"

"Helpin' with your project, that's all," I lie. He sees right through me, glancing up and his jade eyes glittering just slightly in the subtle sunlight.

"Well holding onto me like this isn't helping me get it done anymore," he smirks.

"You sure?" I tease. "We can stand here and wait and see."

He laughs softly and pushes away from me, rubbing his arm sheepishly and walking over towards his camera. I watch him before smirking again and following him towards it. He picks it up and I lean my head on his shoulder as he clicks to the viewfinder and finds us. I smile and can see him grinning as well.

It's not professional by a long shot, but it's something worth seeing. The two of us standing in the center of the pale blue and lavender sky, holding onto each other with the darker, but clear dopplegangers of us below our feet on the glittering pavement.

"Ken, you have quite the inventive mind," he smiles over at me. "Any captions you can think of for this one?"

I chuckle and shrug, thinking for a moment before turning my head and kissing his cheek lightly. He blushes again and I nuzzle against his face, murmuring in his ear, "The beginning of our new era."

* * *

_**Thanks for R&amp;Ring!**_


End file.
